


You Look Good

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [52]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina sees Cami in her glasses for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Good

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #457 'Glasses.'

Davina and Cami were in Davina’s car, halfway to the movie theater. Cami had been rifling through her purse for a minute when she suddenly cursed. “Damn it!” the blonde swore, causing Davina to nearly swerve into another vehicle.

“What’s wrong?” asked Davina, once she had regained control of the car.

“I lost a contact lens back at the restaurant” said Cami. “I thought I had another pair in my bag, but I can’t find them.”

“Do you want me to drive back to your apartment?” asked the witch.

Cami checked the clock on the car dashboard. “No, we’d never make the movie in time” she said. “I guess I’ll just have to wear these.” She pulled a small case out of her purse and opened it, revealing a pair of glasses Davina had never seen before.

After Cami slid the glasses on, Davina smiled and said “They look good on you. Or maybe I should say you look good in them.”

“You have to say that; you’re my girlfriend” said Cami, laughing.

“No, really; I could get used to seeing you in your glasses” Davina said. “Sitting around with no makeup on…”

There was a moment of silence before Cami spoke. Then, she said “Do you want to move in together?”

“What?” said Davina, wondering if her wishful thinking had caused her to hear something Cami hadn’t actually said.

“Do you want to move in together?” repeated Cami.

Davina’s face broke out into a huge grin. “I’d love to.”


End file.
